


In Which Cas Colors Easter Eggs: An Easter Ficlet

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas's first Easter as a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cas Colors Easter Eggs: An Easter Ficlet

The day before Castiel’s first Easter as a human, Sam and Castiel came back from the store with a bag full of Easter candy and an egg coloring kit. Dean looked to Sam questioningly as he pulled the PAAS box out of the bag. While he was all for the candy, he was curious as to why Sam had wasted money on the other. Sam shrugged his shoulders. 

"Cas has never colored eggs before," he explained as he bent to put the milk in the fridge.

"So," Dean commented, "neither have we. And he’s not five, Sam."

"I thought it might be fun," Sam explained defensively.

"Okay Mr. Holiday Spirit." 

Sam had mixed the color tablets with vinegar and placed mugs - each holding a different color - on the dining table. He showed Cas how to dip the egg into the color he wanted it to be and how to draw on the eggs with the white wax crayon if he wanted some kind of design on it. 

Castiel was fascinated with the way eggs changed color and came out vibrant and bold like the flowers outside. Once he realized he could manipulate the hues and intensity of the eggs, he became obsessed with getting his eggs  _exactly_  the color he wanted them. This led to mixing colors together, timing each egg to precision and a good couple of hours spent with his tongue held between his teeth and a look of focused determination on his face. 

As the daylight faded into night and everything good on television had aired, Dean stood in the doorway of the dining room with his arms crossed over his chest watching Castiel dip an egg into his latest mix of colors. After the egg was resting safely in the mug, Dean cleared his throat.

"You coming to bed anytime soon, Cas?" he asked, "It’s pretty late, think I’m going to turn in for the night." He eyed the carton of already colored eggs in varying shades of green sitting on the table and shook his head. The guy was taking this whole Easter egg thing very seriously. 

Castiel stared at the color in the mug and watched as his egg went from white to a light green, “I’ve almost got it, Dean. I’ll be in soon.”

Dean grunted in response and went to their bedroom leaving Cas alone in the spacious dining hall to finish dying his eggs. 

About 30 minutes later Dean woke to Castiel’s long, wiry frame looming over Dean’s side of the bed. He was grinning from ear to ear and held an egg in his hand. 

"I did it, Dean," he stated triumphantly. "This egg is the precise color of your eyes." He held the egg down next to Dean’s blinking eyes and nodded once with satisfaction. 

"Is that what you’ve been doing all day? Trying to get your eggs to match my eyes?" Dean asked, his voice scratchy with sleep.

Castiel nodded, “I wanted them to be my favorite color,” he explained. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile at that, “come here you nerd,” he said grabbing Castiel by the the shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. When they pulled away, Castiel placed the egg carefully on the nightstand next to the bed and slid out of his jeans, climbing into the bed next to Dean. When Dean rolled over to face him, Castiel draped an arm over the other man’s waist and tucked his head under Dean’s chin. 

"Happy Easter, Dean," he muttered around a yawn. Dean kissed him on the forehead, pulling Cas in closer.

"Happy Easter, Cas." 


End file.
